My Angel is The Devil of Love
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Kartu Angel itu bertindak sebagai jimat asmaramu."/Siapa peramal itu? Siapa sebenarnya 'Uchiha Yukina? Dan siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Kakak Yukina sekaligus Malaikat cinta? What Happen In Hell? Chap 2 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

.

"Aku ingin kau ramal."

Sebetulnya aku tidak percaya pada ramalan, takdir, atau sejenisnya. Tapi, suatu hal mengharuskanku untuk mencobanya.

"Baiklah. Pilih empat kartu ditanganku."

Aku menatap kartu-kartu tersebut dan mulai mengambilnya.

Devil.

"Kartu yang buruk untuk asmaramu, benarkan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Memang benar. Hubungan asmaraku memang sangat jauh dari kata 'bahagia'.

"Kartu selanjutnya..."

Chupid.

"Pertanda baik. Tapi, juga buruk. Entahlah, seperti sebuah keberuntungan yang kau anggap kesialan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Mungkin itulah masa depanku untuk masalah pekerjaan.

"Kartu ketiga..."

Joker.

"Oh, lelucon yang bagus," peramal itu tertawa. "Kau sedang patah hati, ya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Memang benar, sih.

"Lalu..."

King of The Devil.

"Ini yang terburuk. Kurasa kau perlu memperbaiki cara bersosialisasi dengan orang lain."

Yeah. Kurasa.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir, pilih satu kartu lagi diantara dua kartu ini."

Aku mengambilnya dan menatap datar kartu itu.

Angel.

"Apa aku boleh tertawa?" peramal itu bertanya sambil menahan tawa. "Takdirmu ini lucu sekali. Kurasa aku akan membiarkanmu membawa kartu itu sebagai jimat. Kau tahu, malaikat itu dijuluki Bidadara paling tampan di surga."

Aku hanya menatap tidak mengerti kartu aneh tersebut. Bidadara berambut hitam dengan mata hitam yang menyeramkan. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum sinisnya yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Ini disebut malaikat?

"Dia tampan, bukan?"

"Lebih tepat menyeramkan, kurasa. Anda yakin ini Angel? Bukan Devil?"

Si peramal kembali tertawa. "Bunuh aku jika salah. Dia itu adalah Angel paling keren, kau tahu?"

Angel menyeramkan ini? Keren?

Haa! Lelucon yang bagus...

.

.

.

.

.

**~My Angel Is The Devil of Love~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, EYD tidak beraturan, etc...**

**A SasuHina, SasukeXHinata, UchihaXHyuuga...**

**A/N: Nagi-chan kembali!*Nebarin kelopak mawar* fic oneshoot gaje yang pastinya aneh bin abal...**

**Semoga suka, ya?**

**I Hope You Like This...**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, aku Hyuuga Hinata.

Maaf, karena tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, bisakah aku memulai dari kehidupanku yang sederhana ini?

"Neechan! Dimana, Hairdryerku?"

Oh, gadis tadi adik perempuanku, Hanabi. Seperti namanya, dia seperti kembang api yang suka meledak setiap saat.

"Nona, tolong jangan membuang uang receh sembarangan!"

Hanabi berkacak pinggang. "Berisik! Diamlah, Kakuzu!"

Lupakan orang tadi. Yang pasti kalian akan menyesal jika mengenal kepala pembantu rumah kami yang super 'hemat' itu.

"Hinata, cepatlah! Kita bisa terlambat!"

Yang berteriak tadi sepupuku, Neji. Dan mohon dicatat kalau dia adalah laki-laki. Hampir semua lelaki di kelasku mengidolakannya. Dan itu rahasia.

"Jangan bergaul sama anak nakal, Hinata!"

"Hiashi! Hinata itu anak yang baik."

Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan Ayah dan Ibuku. Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hotaru Hyuuga. Kalau disaat formal mereka akan menjaga wibawa setinggi langit, tapi jika sudah berada di lingkungan Mansion...

"Hiashi! Jangan letakkan celana boxer merah putih itu di sofa!"

"Berisik! Kau sendiri meletakkan poster 'Orochimaru' di atas meja ruang tamu!"

"Hei, jangan menjelek-jelekkan ilmuwan favoritku!"

"Kau sendiri mengejek boxer merah putih kesayanganku."

Baik, bisa kita pergi dari pertengkaran yang tidak wajar ini?

.

.

.

Gedung mewah bercat biru putih itu adalah sekolahku, Konoha Academy.

Cukup satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Elit.

"Yoo, Hyuuga! Hari yang sangat cerah, bukan?"

Aku mengadah dan memandang langit.

Mendung.

Apa ini sebuah lelucon?

"Dasar bodoh kau, Lee! Jelas-jelas ini mendung!"

Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba. Temanku? Bukan mereka sahabatku. Walau aku malu mengakuinya.

"Pagi, semua!"

"Jangan tebar pesona, Forehead!"

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak 'Smart', un!"

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino dan Kakak lelakinya, Deidara.

Trio Candies. Itu yang selalu mereka katakan.

"Ah, kau selalu cantik seperti bunga melati yang durinya menusuk jantungku!"

"Kau gila, Naruto? Melati tidak memiliki duri!"

Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sasori.

Namikaze bersaudara yang... Plaboy?

"Mereka semua tidak bisa bersikap dewasa apa? Benar-benar konyol!"

"Mungkin aku harus menendang mereka terlebih dahulu."

Sabaku Temari dan Chinatsu Tenten. Mereka juga sahabatku.

"Ahh, siapa yang mau mendapat pelukan penuh cinta dari Tobi?"

"Itu menjijikkan, Madara."

Senpai-Senpaiku. Madara Senpai dan Pein Senpai. Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS yang tidak pernah kumengerti.

"Jam pertama sudah dimulai sejak dua detik yang lalu! Kenapa kalian masih ada disini, haah?"

Sensei yang paling mencintai waktu. Mitarashi Anko. Atau bisa kubilang Kekasih Kakashi Sensei?

"Kalau sedang marah kau terlihat cantik, Anko."

"Jangan berharap hutangmu saat kencan di kedai dango kemarin lunas karena gombalan tadi, Kakashi."

Nah, benarkan kataku?

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk saja. Yuk, Hinata!"

Aku menoleh. Uchiha Yukina. Sahabatku yang paling dekat.

Akupun mengangguk dan mulai berdampingan dengannya menuju kelas.

"Hei, tunggu kami, Hinata!"

Aku menoleh.

Kapan mereka semua bisa dewasa?

.

.

.

Gadis pendiam yang aneh dan susah bersosialisasi. Tidak memiliki pengalaman asmara apapun, tidak cantik, cupu, berkacamata dan beraura suram.

Aku melirik temanku, Haruno Sakura.

Ughh, dia begitu imut.

Aku menoleh kearah Ino.

Cantik natural.

Aku menoleh kearah Temari.

Benar-benar tipe gadis cool.

Aku menoleh kearah Tenten.

Gadis dengan wajah oriental.

Dan terakhir... pada gadis di sampingku, Yukina.

Perfect!

"Haahh..."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kapan aku bisa senormal gadis lainnya?

Sreeet...

Sesuatu jatuh dari kantung blazerku. Dan ternyata...

Kartu Angel itu.

"Hinata, itu apa?" Yukina bertanya seraya ikut menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah meja, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak mulus melewati bahunya. Sesaat aku merasa iri.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," aku mengambil kartu itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke kantungku.

"Lho, yang kumaksud, kan yang itu," Yukina menunjuk sebuah amplop berwarna pink yang ternyata tergeletak di samping sepatuku.

Sekali lagi kutekankan. Warnanya pink. Sangat pink.

Firasatku langsung buruk.

.

.

.

Kemarin sore cuaca lumayan cerah untuk berjalan-jalan. Karena Hanabi dan orang tuaku sedang pergi ke salah satu acara dari rekan bisnis Ayahku, akupun memutuskan pergi ke taman. Kelihatannya Kak Neji juga sibuk pada rambutnya yang saat itu tengah ia creambath.

Saat sampai di taman aku malah tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Di setiap sudut hanya ada berbagai pasangan yang tengah berkencan. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang nekat berciuman. Tidak elit, pikirku.

Ketika tengah menatap burung merpati yang berkerumun di depanku, aku tidak sengaja melihat sosok artis idolaku.

"Kyaaa, Itachi-kun!" seluruh gadis di taman itu berteriak, kecuali aku. Membuat pasangan mereka merengut kesal secara serempak.

Uchiha Itachi. 20 tahun, artis muda favorit remaja masa kini. Walau keren dan berpenampilan dewasa, ia tetap baik hati. Aku sampai menangis saat menonton acara reality show yang ia bintangi. Saat itu ia tertangkap kamera tersembunyi tengah membantu Nenek-Nenek menyebrang jalan. Sungguh baik hati, kan?

Saat sibuk mengamatinya dari jauh, sesosok wanita cantik muncul dan menggandeng lengannya dengan erat. Awalnya kukira itu salah satu fans fanatic-nya, tapi saat Itachi ikut membalas gandengan wanita itu, hatiku hancur seketika. Padahal aku yakin, Itachi tidak pernah terlibat cinta lokasi sama lawan mainnya!

Tanpa sadar, Itachi dan gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arahku sambil berbincang ringan, sedangkan aku panik di tempat. Bagaimana kalau Itachi menegurku?

Ehem, bukan maksudku kege-eran, saat mau dihampiri sama artis terkenal seperti Itachi. Tapi, asal tahu saja. Itachi pernah mengatakan aku imut! Ya, saat jumpa pers di Lobi utama hotel Hyuuchiha aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di toilet cewek. Nggak elit? Biarlah, toh yang penting aku senang. Saat itulah ia mengatakan kalau aku imut. Ia juga menebak kalau margaku Hyuuga. Darimana dia tahu, ya?

Baik, lupakan hal tadi!

Saat jarak kami tinggal tiga meter, aku segera kabur memasuki salah satu tenda yang ada di taman itu. Awalnya ku kira itu tenda tukang bakso. Bagus juga kan, kabur begini sambil makan bakso. Tapi, ternyata...

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Aku menarik nafas seketika. Isi tenda itu di penuhi tengkorak, lengkap dengan pedang dan gergaji di sudut tenda. Sedangkan, orang yang menyapaku tadi bertudung hitam misterius, duduk di sebuah meja yang mirip meja penghangat. Diatas meja terdapat berbagai kartu bergambar norak dengan sebuah bola kristal besar berwarna pink. Benar-benar nggak cocok sama suasananya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" orang itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku salah masuk tenda, jadi...

"Aku ingin kau ramal."

Itu pengalaman yang sangat aneh.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Aku tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah meja guru dengan was-was. Ternyata jam pertama sudah selesai daritadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku seraya memperbaiki letak kacamataku. Rambutku yang ku kepang satu kusampirkan ke bahuku sebelah kanan.

"Buka surat yang tadi!"

"Ehh?" responku bingung. Tidak biasanya Yukina memerintah begitu. Ya, walaupun aku baru mengenalnya selama satu minggu karena ia memang murid baru.

"Ehh, maksudku tolong perlihatkan padaku, surat yang tadi," kali ini suaranya melembut. Aku mengangguk lalu menyerahkan surat itu pada Yukina.

"Tolong bacakan."

Ia mengangguk lalu mulai membuka surat Pink dengan bau parfum menyengat itu.

"To Hyuuga Hinata..." baca Yukina sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ini sepertinya bukan surat cinta untukku, Hinata."

"Oh, begitu," responku pendek. Awalnya aku memang mengira kalau itu salah satu surat dari penggemar Yukina, hanya saja ia salah menaruh surat itu di bawah mejaku. "Lanjutkan, Yukina."

Yukina kembali mengangguk lalu membuka lipatan surat itu. "Aku suka kamu. Dari Sai kelas XII-3."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. "Haaah?"

Yukina ikut menekuk alisnya. Mungkin dia juga kaget.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Aku dan Yukina sama-sama menoleh kearah murid lelaki yang baru saja memanggil namaku. Dan ternyata...

"S-Sai-Senpai?" aku tergagap. Siapa yang tidak kenal Sai-Senpai, sih? Kakak kelas paling keren yang dijuluki Pangeran bertangan emas. Sudah tiga kali berturut-turut ia memenangkan lomba melukis se-nasional!

"Ayo, ikut denganku!" ia mengajakku sambil menarik tanganku. Sesaat aku melihatnya menyeringai pada Yukina. Jika, diperhatikan mereka memang mirip, sih.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Saat kami tiba di ruang seni, Sai-Senpai langsung menanyakkan hal tadi yang berhasil membuatku membatu seketika.

Kenapa pernyataan cinta bisa semerepotkan ini, sih?

"Aku belum minat," jawabku akhirnya. "Aku baru patah hati."

Sai-Senpai terdiam lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

"Haah?" aku semakin bingung.

"Setiap hari aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu."

Maksud, loe?

Pikiranku makin dongkol.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku menjerit dalam hati.

.

.

.

'Kartu ini akan membawa keberuntungan dalam kisah asmaramu. Aku jamin kau akan mendapatkan pacar sebelum musim semi tahun ini.'

Aku mencibir. "Apanya yang kartu pembawa keberuntungan?"

Dasar peramal gadungan!

"Neechan!"

Suara Hanabi malam itu membuatku tersentak. "Ada apa?"

"Cepat kemari!" kali ini Hanabi menjerit histeris.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari kasur mungilku. Kejadian siang tadi memang membuat pikiranku sedikit buntu.

"Ada yang mencarimu!"

"Siapa?" aku bertanya seraya duduk di ujung kasur.

"Cowok keren!"

Gubrak!

Kepalaku sukses mencium lantai...

...Dengan kartu 'Angel' yang tergeletak di sampingku.

.

.

.

Bagus kali ini aku menganga lebar. Sangat lebar. Kali ini apa lagi?

"Gaara, ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanyaku bingung. Aku mengenal Gaara, anak SMP yang tengah jadi perbincangan siswi SMA karena sangat keren dan jenius. Lagipula dia adik bungsu Temari, sahabatku.

"Aku mau mengantar buku catatan yang dipinjam kakakku."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Berarti ini bukan karena jimat sialan itu, kan?

Aku mengambil buku-ku yang diberikan Gaara, lalu tersenyum manis. "Thanks."

Gaara menoleh kearah lain membuatku sedikit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," ia kembali menatapku. "Oh ya, aku pulang dulu," ucapnya dengan canggung.

Aku mengangguk. Saat ia akan melajukan motor berwarna merah mengkilap miliknya. Ia menoleh kepadaku. "Sebetulnya, aku kemari bukan hanya untuk memberikan buku catatan milikmu."

"Haah?" aku kembali cengo.

"Aku juga mau melihat..." Gaara menahan kata-katanya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Wajahmu yang manis." Lalu ia melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Wajahku memerah.

"Aku dibilang manis?" aku bertanya dengan bodohnya. "Oleh anak SMP?"

Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku. Kartu Angel itu masih ada disana. "Tidak mungkin gara-gara ini, kan?"

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Gelisah, malu, dan bingung. Kenapa dalam waktu sehari cowok-cowok keren terlihat mendekatiku? Padahal aku, kan...

Aku mencoba mencari kata lain yang lebih pantas.

Ehem, kurang cantik.

Sedetik kemudian aku sudah di depan cermin. Menatap wajahku yang biasa-biasa saja lalu kembali berbaring dan mengamati kartu Angel di tanganku.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku meneliti setiap lekuk sempurna Angel ini.

Dia tampan, kuakui. Rambutnya terlihat melawan gravitasi dan berwarna hitam gelap sama seperti matanya. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ia memakai terusan putih -seperti daster- dengan sayap transparan berwarna putih dan agak... Glitter? Aku menahan tawa. Di tangannya ada tongkat seperti peri di TV-TV, bedanya tongkatnya ini lebih kecil dan banyak manik-maniknya. Sungguh konyol. Di atas kepalanya ada lingkaran seperti cincin tapi berwarna hitam. Dan yang paling menyebalkan ia menatapku seolah-olah menantang dengan mulut membentuk seringai aneh. Dia ini malaikat apa iblis, sih?

Sebelum menutup mataku kembali, aku mencoba berharap. Semoga besok tidak lebih buruk dari hari ini!

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya aku bak artis pendatang baru. Seluruh cowok keren mengejarku dengan berbagai hadiah.

Aku semakin yakin kalau kiamat memang tinggal menghitung hari.

Dan permohonanku tidak terkabul. Hari ini justru lebih buruk dari hari kemarin. Aku memang ingin di dekati cowok keren. Tapi, kalau situasinya seperti ini, aku siap menaikkan bendera putih. Jangan lupa untuk menyewa tukang urut. Pinggangku perlu pijatan karena seharian penuh di kejar cowok-cowok keren seantero kota Konoha. Benar-benar sial!

Esok harinya, kartu Angel itu hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, kau lihat kartu milikku?" tanyaku histeris.

"Kartu apa, sih?" sahut Hanabi sambil mengunyah roti panggang miliknya. "Aku nggak pernah lihat, tuh!"

"Kartu malaikat!" aku berteriak kencang. Semakin panik, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir kartu itu nggak ada penting-pentingnya sama sekali.

"Aku nggak tahu," jawab Hanabi singkat.

"Kak Neji?"

Kak Neji terlihat berpikir sambil mengambil tasnya yang ia sampirkan ke kursi. "Aku juga nggak tahu."

"Ibu?"

Ibu menatapku sambil membawa kaset produksi Orochimaru. Sepertinya ingin segera memutarnya di ruang keluarga. "Ibu juga nggak pernah lihat."

"Ay-"

"Nggak tahu," Ayahku langsung menjawab sebelum aku bertanya padanya, membuatku sedikit merengut kesal.

Akhirnya aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa kartu itu. Dan sesuai dugaanku, tidak ada lagi kehebohan seperti hari kemarin. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kartu itu hilang.

"Hinata!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Temari berlari kearahku. "Maaf, ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Temari kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf. "Tolong, maafkan adikku!"

"Kankuro?" Temari menggeleng. "Gaara?"

"Ya, itu!" Temari kembali menunduk. "Tolong maafkan, Gaara! Aku kesal karena ternyata dia tidak serius padamu."

"Haaah?"

"Dia pacaran sama cewek lain! Padahal, kan aku sudah mensugestinya untuk hanya mencintaimu!"

"Jadi, Gaara mendekatiku akhir-akhir ini karena sugesti darimu?"

Temari mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau gitu lupakan. Gaara juga bukan tipeku."

"Ehh, kau tidak sedih?"

Temari dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi nggak, sih?

"Tidak."

"Padahal kukira kalian bakal cocok, lho!"

"Kami bahkan belum pacaran, Temari," gerutuku.

"Haah? Masa?" kali ini giliran Temari yang terlihat bingung. "Padahal Gaara bilang kalian udah pacaran dari dua hari yang lalu.

Enak aja bilang pacaran. Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Tidak, Temari," ulangku, sabar. "Kami tidak pacaran."

"Ughh, aku gagal menjadikanmu adik iparku, Hinata."

Aku sweadrop. Jadi maksudnya itu?

Aku kembali berpikir. Jadi sikap aneh Gaara bukan karena kartu Angel itu?

Arggh, aku semakin tidak mengerti!

.

.

.

Seperti berpetualang di dunia ajaib, aku merasa berjalan di dimensi lain. Bayangkan, diramal orang aneh, mendapat jimat norak, dan dikejar cowok keren seantero kota Konoha, lalu kartu itu lenyap gitu aja? Dan... Apa-apaan ini?

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan linglung. Seingatku kartu Angel sialan itu udah hilang entah kemana, tapi kenapa cowok -ehem- keren ini bisa nyasar kemari?

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" dan... suaranya keren banget!

"Ya," aku menjawab sambil berpikir. Dia mirip banget sama Yukina. Tapi, tidak. Wajahnya juga mirip sama Angel di kartu itu!

Ini lelucon, ya?

"Aku kakak Yukina."

Baik, masalah pertama sudah ada alasannya. Yang kedua?

"Aku, Angel yang diutus untuk membantumu?"

What The...?

Dan seribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepalaku.

.

.

.

Hari itu Yukina tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya, sih terkena flu awal musim semi, padahal musim dingin aja belum selesai sejak dari sebulan yang lalu -lupakan hal tadi-.

Intinya aku merasa kesepian, karena kehilangan teman yang punya satu kesamaan denganku. Kami sama-sama menyukai suasana sepi dan jauh dari kata 'berisik'. Padahal hari itu aku ingin curhat tentang peramal aneh, kartu yang bertindak sebagai jimat, hingga musibah kebanjiran cowok keren padanya. Kartu itu memang aneh. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Emang dia punya kaki apa?

Tapi, karena insiden hilangnya kartu itu, kehidupanku kembali normal seketika. Seakan tidak ada yang terjadi semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

Pulang sekolah sore itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yukina. Tapi belum dua meter meninggalkan sekolah, sesosok cowok keren datang menghampiriku.

Kartu itu bukannya udah hilang, ya?

Lebih jelasnya, cowok itu mengaku sebagai Kakak Yukina sekaligus Angel yang ditugasi untuk membantuku.

Watdepak, sih, nih takdir!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Oke, chap depan ini bakal tamat! Sebetulnya mau Nagi-chan bikin oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan, Nagi-chan pisah chapternya. Kalau review dan masukan dari Readers udah masuk, besok juga bisa Update...**

**Oh ya, YAMS(You Are My Sunshine) juga bakal Nagi-chan update segera... Jadi, yang udah ikutin dari chap satu tolong ditunggu, ya?**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Aku Angel yang diutus untuk membantumu..."

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku berkali-kali. "Haaah?" tanpa sadar wajahku berubah horror tingkat akut.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundakku. "Hinata."

"Sai-Senpai?" wajahku malah kembali berubah kaget. Serentak aku menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "M-mirip!" aku malah sempat-sempatnya sweadrop melihat wajah mereka berdua yang memang lumayan mirip.

"Oohh, Uchiha?"

Sai-Senpai menyeringai. Uchiha katanya? Aku malah teringat Itachi-kun.

Secara kebetulan. Lagi. Gaara muncul di depanku dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hinata, dengarkan penjelasanku."

Aku yang bingung mesti ngapain akhirnya menunduk, mencoba mengamati sepatuku. Tapi yang kutemukan malah...

"KYAAAA!"

...Kartu Angel itu.

.

.

.

**...:::My Angel is The Devil of Love:::...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Bad for EYD, etc...**

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai-Senpai dan Gaara bertanya sambil menjaga tubuhku tetap seimbang. Oh iya, tadi aku hampir pingsan karena...

Aku menoleh ke bawah. Kartu itu... hilang?

"Kau mencari ini?"

Lelaki -ehem- keren tadi menatapku sambil menyerahkan sesuatu. Karena terbawa suasana, aku jadi tidak menyadari benda yang diserahkan lelaki itu dan malah menerimanya begitu saja.

"Kau dapat darimana kartu itu?" pertanyaannya membuatku kembali sadar. Gaara malah menatapku ingin tahu.

"Apa maksudnya, Hinata?"

Aku segera menatap benda di tanganku. Kartu... Angel!

Aku segera menatap kartu itu dan lelaki dihadapanku berulang-ulang. "K-kau..."

"Kan sudah kukatakan," jawabnya santai. "Aku ini..." dia menunjuk dirinya lalu menyeringai, persis seperti di kartu. "Angel yang ditugasi untuk membantumu."

Aku menganga lebar. Lalu megap-megap, hampir kehilangan nafas. Kok, keadaan ini malah membuatku merinding?

"Oi, hentikan, Sasuke!" Sai-Senpai terlihat kesal lalu merangkulku dari samping kiri. "Itu tidak masuk perjanjian tahu!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membalas tatapan Sai-Senpai. "Sekarang ini dialogku!" sahutnya jengkel. "Dari kemarin aku tidak kebagian peran, padahal karakter utama. Sedangkan kau hanya karakter tambahan, jadi berhenti merebut dialog yang seharusnya kuucapkan!"

Nah, lho? Aku semakin bingung. Selagi Sai-Senpai dan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu berdebat, Gaara menarik tanganku untuk menjauhi mereka. Di tikungan menuju halaman belakang sekolah aku mendengar Sai-Senpai berteriak. "Hei, dimana Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Hinata..." Gaara memanggilku dengan lirih. "Apakah kamu pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar adik sahabatmu?"

Aku menunduk, tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tahu begini aku lebih memilih di rumah dan menonton acara Orochimaru bersama Ibuku. Ya, walaupun aku nggak suka acara itu, sih.

"Hinata?"

Aku mencoba menatap kedua mata Gaara yang terlihat memohon. Ughh, aku lemah sama tatapan mata itu!

"Gaara, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," akhirnya aku bersuara. Sebetulnya, sih itu dialog dari sinetron kacangan yang ku tonton bersama Ayahku dan Kakak sepupuku, Neji. Mereka sampai menghabiskan lima kotak tisu saat sinetron itu habis. Benar-benar nggak gentle.

"Hinata..." Gaara kembali memelas dengan efek glitter di sekelilingnya. Aku malah sweadrop.

"Kamu, kan sudah punya pacar," aku menghela nafas lelah.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Temari."

"Kakak?" Gaara terlihat kaget. "Itu tidak benar!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, heran. Kok, kakak beradik ini bisa nggak kompakan, sih?

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hinata!"

Ctarrr!

Petir menyambar aku malah melongo, takjub. Pernyataan cinta tadi bisa di ulang tidak, ya?

"Hinata..."

Aku meraih tangan kanan Gaara lalu meremasnya, lembut. Aneh juga menerima pernyataan cinta romantis yang terkesan lembut dari cowok SMP yang kesannya punk. Nggak cocok banget.

"Gaara!" Temari tiba-tiba muncul lalu berlari kearah kami berdua. Setelah itu menarik telinga Gaara sambil memekik kencang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, haah?"

"A-aww, aku hanya menyatakan cinta padanya, kok! Memangnya salah?"

"Tentu saja salah!" Temari menaikkan volume suaranya. "Kau mau kemanakan Matsuri?"

"Kami sudah putus."

"Dasar playboy!" Temari terlihat makin geregetan sama tingkah Gaara. Sedangkan aku malah asyik menonton kegiatan mereka sambil mengunyah popcorn yang muncul entah darimana.

"Gaara..." sesosok cewek berambut coklat sebahu muncul dan menambah meriah suasana. Tanpa sadar aku malah ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Gaara bertanya seraya melepas paksa tangan Temari dari telinganya. "Kita, kan sudah putus!"

"Aku belum menyetujuinya, kan?"

Kini malah mereka berdua yang sibuk berdebat. Aku menatap Temari yang kini menyandar di tembok, tepat di sampingku. "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

"Urusan anak muda," jawab Temari seraya menghela nafas. Jadi, Temari sendiri sudah orang tua?

Saat sibuk mengamati mereka berdua, aku merogoh kantung blazerku. Kartu itu masih ada ternyata.

Tidak seperti kisah cinta yang lain. Kisah cintaku malah penuh drama dan kelebay-an.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku memutuskan kembali ke taman itu untuk menemui si peramal. Tapi walaupun sudah berputar-putar, aku tetap tidak menemukan tendanya itu. Arghh, menyebalkan!

Karena lelah, aku akhirnya memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sana, Lalu menatap kembali kartu aneh itu. Angel itu masih terlihat menyebalkan. Mungkin karena raut wajahnya yang mirip iblis, kartu ini malah membawa bencana pada pemiliknya. Salah satu dugaanku lagi yang tidak masuk akal. Di dunia ini mana ada sihir dan mantra?

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ternyata percuma memperbaiki takdir. Mending nikmatin aja, deh!

Guk!

Aku berhenti di tempat saat seekor anjing besar berwarna orange kemerahan memasuki taman. Kyuubi. Tentu saja kalau ada Kyuubi pasti ada...

"Ooi Naruto! Hentikan Kyuubi!"

"Berisik! Kau jangan hanya menyuruhku! Ikut kejar dia juga, Baka!"

"Dasar Otouto tidak berguna!"

"Kau sendiri Aniki tidak bermanfaat!"

"Bodoh, jangan balik menghina! Cepat kejar! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau dikuliti Okaasan hidup-hidup nanti!"

"Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab, Baka-Aniki!"

Aku kembali sweadrop melihat tingkah Duo Namikaze itu. Naruto dan Sasori Namikaze.

"E-ehh... Naruto dan Sasori?"

Sontak aku panik di tempat. Gawat, jika mereka menemukanku disini. Bisa-bisa...

... Aku diajak kencan! Dan diajak kencan sama orang bermarga Namikaze sama dengan bunuh diri perlahan. Kalian tidak akan tahu betapa gombal dan cerewetnya kedua bersaudara itu!

"Tenda... tenda..." gumamku panik. Mencari tempat bersembunyi hingga tanpa sadar kembali mencari tenda yang kuanggap ampuh untuk melarikan diri. "Tenda!" seruku riang saat melihat tenda berwarna merah kusam sudah muncul di sudut kiri taman. Sejak kapan?

Terserah! Mau tenda tukang bakso, tukang sate, atau apapun itu yang penting selamat!

Srettt...

Aku kembali melongo.

"Ohh, kau datang lagi rupanya."

Suasana yang sama dengan peramal aneh yang sama.

.

.

.

**...::Dua minggu yang lalu tepat di Uchiha Palace::...**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Putraku tercinta!" Mikoto menyambut Sasuke, putra bungsunya dengan pelukan hangat dan senyum ceria. Di belakangnya Fugaku terlihat tersenyum tipis, ikut menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ahh, kau sudah datang rupanya," Rin, istri Uchiha Obito yang merupakan sepupu Fugaku itu ikut memeluk Sasuke dengan sayang. "Selamat datang, keponakan."

"Mana Aniki?" Sasuke bertanya seraya melepas mantel bulu hitamnya. Tidak biasanya kakaknya itu tidak menyambut kedatangan dirinya yang baru pulang dari belajar di Eropa. Aneh.

"Oh, Sasuke belum tahu, ya?" Rin tersenyum misterius.

Mikoto ikut tersenyum. "Itachi, kan sedang syuting film di Osaka."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Kakaknya... -yang notabene masih dibawah kegantengan dirinya- ... jadi artis?

"Kenapa?" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke tanyakan.

"Haah? Kenapa?" Mikoto ikut terkejut. "Tentu saja karena kakakmu rupawan, Sasuke!" Mikoto tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan keras.

Kheh, Itachi rupawan? Jelas-jelas gue seratus kali lebih rupawan. Batin Sasuke bernarsis ria.

"Ohh, kau sudah datang, sepupu?" Sai berdiri dengan senyum angkuhnya. Disampingnya, Obito, ayahnya tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' berhasil dipatahkan pasangan ayah dan anak dari Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Sai!

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. "Kau iri karena aku lebih tampan sepulang dari Eropa, kan?"

"Periksakan matamu, Sepupu!" Sai kembali tersenyum angkuh. "Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan darimu!"

"Mayat hidup sepertimu bukan tandinganku!"

"Oii, kenapa baru pulang sudah ribut, sih?" tegur Itachi yang berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Sai terdiam seketika. Apalagi saat melihat sosok wanita yang menggandeng lengan Itachi dengan erat.

"Hana-Nee?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau menikah?" kali ini Sasuke dan Sai kembali kompak berteriak.

"Iya, makanya aku mengambil cuti dari syuting selama sebulan," jelas Itachi seraya menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat menggerutu. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa... kau bisa jadi artis..." Sasuke mencengkram celananya, kesal. Membuat semua orang disana memandang prihatin dirinya. "... Lebih dulu daripada aku?"

Gubrak!

Itachi tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja karena aku ini rupawan, Baka!"

Kini Sasuke tahu darimana sifat narsis Itachi berasal.

"Sudahlah, kenapa baru pulang dari Eropa malah sibuk mempermasalahkan profesi Kakakmu, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Mikoto berkata bijak sambil memegangi sebuah keping DVD di tangannya. Di keping DVD itu tertulis besar-besar. 'Orochimaru is The Best!' Rin yang melihatnya langsung sweadrop.

"Kakak ipar menyuruh Sasuke segera istirahat supaya bisa menonton DVD baru kiriman dari Nyonya Hyuuga itu, kan?" tebak Rin yang tentu saja 100% tepat. Kini kita tahu kalau dua dari seribu Nyonya kaya merupakan penggemar sejati Orochimaru.

"E-ehh?" Mikoto nggak tahu lagi mesti jawab apa.

"Aku ke kamar saja," Sasuke akhirnya memilih ke kamarnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Masih dendam pada profesi sang Kakak yang jelas-jelas merupakan cita-citanya sejak kecil. Ia sekolah jauh-jauh di Eropa, kan untuk kepentingan akting dan modellingnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Itachi menahan Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa?"

"Kita ke halaman belakang. Aku punya kejutan bagus untukmu."

Sai yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke. Apa yang Sasuke punya harus ia punya juga! Itu baru namanya rival sejati!(?)

.

.

.

"A-apa? Mendekati Hyuuga?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan horror. "Aku ini masih normal tahu!"

"Bukan Hyuuga Neji, Baka!" Itachi memukulkan majalahnya ke kepala Sasuke. "Tapi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata!"

"Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya. Bingung karena belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Ya, kalau kau berhasil! Aku akan memberikan iringan propaganda untuk memudahkanmu jadi artis terkenal."

"Kalau itu, aku juga mau!" Sai menggebrak meja seraya menatap Itachi, sungguh-sungguh.

"Hmm, tapi lumayan susah. Kalian berani?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap sedangkan wajah Sai malah makin memucat.

"Kalian harus nyamar jadi cewek buat dekat sama dia. Dan ingat, buang sifat jaim Uchiha kalian!"

Sasuke dan Sai saling bertatapan. Itu sama saja bunuh diri!

"A-aku tidak ikutan, deh!" Sai akhirnya memilih tidak ikut rencana sepupunya itu. Cosplay jadi cewek memang salah satu phobianya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kuterima."

Itachi ikut menyeringai. "Bagus! Kalau begitu namamu saat penyamaran nanti adalah..."

"... Yukina."

Sai sukses terbahak-bahak di tempat sedangkan Sasuke menggeram kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Sial! Ini namanya penyiksaan!

"Deal?"

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menjabat tangan Anikinya itu. "Deal."

.

.

.

Saat sibuk memilih wig untuk penyamarannya, Sasuke mencoba menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "Aniki, kenapa harus Hyuuga Hinata?"

Itachi menyeringai. "Hmm dia itu anak Hyuuga Hiashi, sahabat Tousan. Kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya, masa depanmu pasti lebih bagus."

"Oh, pemegang saham di hotel Hyuuchiha itu, ya?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya di toilet cewek. Lumayan manis, kok!"

"Lu-lumayan?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Dalam kamus Uchiha, lumayan itu artinya parah!

"Ya, kalau pertama kali bertemu mungkin kau akan menganggapnya Sadako."

Benar, kan?

"Tapi, kau bisa merubahnya jadi seorang Lady. Kau, kan ahlinya."

"Kau menyindirku, Aniki?"

"Di Uchiha cuma wajahmu yang cantik. Wajar, kan kalau kubilang kau cocok jadi cewek? Kalau mau marah, salahkan Kaasan yang bersikeras membuatmu jadi cewek."

Sasuke diam dengan wajah memucat.

"Pokoknya siap-siap saja, deh! Besok kau sudah bisa masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ingat, jangan sampai terbongkar!"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Brakk!

"Aku ingin mengembalikan kartu ini! Pokoknya aku tidak mau mengalami kesialan lagi dengan lelaki keren. Sudah cukup!" teriakku seraya menggebrak meja di hadapan peramal itu, lalu menyodorkan kartu Angel tersebut ke hadapannya.

"Kau yakin? Angel itu Bidadara yang keren, lho!"

"Tidak!" aku mengangguk mantap.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begini kau bisa tidak punya pasangan hidup nantinya."

Wajahku memucat. Tidak punya pasangan katanya?

"A-aku tidak percaya ramalan!"

Peramal gadungan itu terlihat menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau cukup percaya diri akan kecantikan dirimu. Memang dengan dirimu yang sekarang kau bisa menarik perhatian lelaki?"

Aku menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkonganku yang tiba-tiba kering. Tidak, sih. Tapi...

"T-tentu saja!"

"Kau terlihat tidak yakin?"

"A-aku bersungguh-sunggu!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!"

Peramal sialan ini benar-benar menguras kesabaranku!

Dengan terpaksa kulepas kepanganku, membuat rambut panjangku menjuntai dengan sedikit bergelombang. Poniku kusampirkan ke kanan, dan terakhir kacamata...

Sreett...

Hei, aku cukup percaya diri sekarang! Ya... kurasa.

"B-bagaimana?" tanyaku gugup. Nggak yakin, sih.

Singg... tidak ada respon, aku kembali dibuat heran dengan peramal aneh ini.

"Kau... cantik."

Aku tersipu. Akhirnya... ada juga yang mengatakan aku cantik. Segera kupakai kembali kacamataku.

"Kenapa kau memakainya lagi?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku memakai kacamata? Fashion?"

"Matamu minus?"

Nah, sudah tahu, kan?

"Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang?"

Aku berpikir. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat. "Perlihatkan aku wajah aslimu! Aku penasaran."

"Boleh saja."

Kedua mataku berbinar senang. Kalau cowok akan kuhajar habis-habisan! Kalau cewek bakal kutampar! Pikirku sadis.

Sreett... Ia membuka tudung hitamnya.

"Y-Yukina?" pekikku tidak percaya. Kok...

"Ini bukan sosok asliku," suara Yukina berubah berat dan terkesan nge-bass. Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar.

Kalau cowok jelek bakal kutendang kalau cowok keren bakal kujadikan pacar!

Nah, lho?

Sreett... ia membuka wig miliknya.

"K-Kau..."

"Hai, Hinata," lelaki itu menyapaku dengan santai, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun. Aku malah jadi kesal.

"Kau... menipuku?" aku mencoba mendramatisir keadaan. Disaat begini cowok keren itu seharusnya memelukku, kan?

Cup!

Ia mengecup bibirku seenaknya.

Satu menit

.

dua menit

.

tiga menit

.

Kelamaan!

"Apa-apaan kau!" bentakku dengan wajah memerah. "I-itu ciuman..."

"Pertamamu? Aku tahu," ia berkata cuek. "Lumayan juga."

"Lu-lumayan?" aku terbata. Dalam kamus keluarga Hyuuga, lumayan artinya sangat buruk!

"Yah, gigimu berhasil membentur gigiku tadi."

Sialan!

"Tapi, tenang. Aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana cara berciuman yang menarik."

Mesum!

Wajahku yang memerah sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Lelaki asing dihadapanku ini memang terlalu terbuka!

Sreett...

Kartu Angel itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari meja dan mendarat di pahaku.

Sepertinya ini semua memang... takdir?

.

.

.

**...::Delapan tahun kemudian, di Uchiha Palace::...**

.

.

.

"Oke, sampai disitu saja ceritanya."

"E-ehhh, Itachi-Jii curang!" teriak Hitomi kesal. Hideki yang berada dipangkuan Hinata terlihat mulai merangkak kearah Itachi lalu menarik-narik kemejanya. "Lihat, Hideki juga masih mau dengar, tuh!"

"S-sudahlah, Hitomi," Hinata berkata dengan wajah memerah. "Tousanmu memang tidak menceritakan kisah kami secara lengkap pada Itachi-Nii."

"Apa? Jadi, Baka Otouto itu masih menyembunyikan rahasia lain?" teriak Itachi tidak terima. "Dasar Baka!"

"Kalau gitu Kaasan saja yang lanjutkan ceritanya!" pinta Hitomi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Itachi, lalu menyeringai. "Iya, kan, Itachi-Jii?"

Itachi balas menyeringai.

Dasar, paman dan keponakkan sama saja! Gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Dengan wajah memerah tentu saja.

"Baasan, aku juga ingin dengar!" Kiseki, putra Itachi dan Hana itu ikut memelas dengan kedua mata memohon. Sedangkan Hana yang duduk disampingnya ikut tersenyum menggoda.

"I-itu..."

"Kalian tidak tahu yang namanya privasi, ya?" gerutu Sasuke yang baru saja muncul di ruang keluarga Uchiha Palace. "Jangan memanfaatkan jadwal syutingku untuk mendapat informasi dari Hinata! Untung aku pulang lebih cepat."

"Tousan..." Hitomi memohon dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar memelas. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jurus memelasmu itu tidak mempan untuk Tousan, Hitomi," seringai Sasuke makin lebar.

"Ughh..." Hitomi akhirnya membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"T-Tou... c-chan..."

Semua orang disana langsung menoleh kearah Hideki yang sedang merangkak pada Sasuke.

"H-Hideki, kau bicara?" semuanya bertanya kaget. Pasalnya, Hideki masih bayi berumur sepuluh bulan.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hideki lalu memutarnya dengan gembira. "Kau memang jenius seperti Tousan, Hideki!"

Hideki hanya terkikik geli sambil memegangi kemeja Sasuke dengan erat. "T-Tou... chan..."

"Hmm, kenapa Hideki?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hideki. Hideki kembali terkikik.

"C-ce... ri... ta..."

Hitomi menyeringai. "Gimana Tousan? Hideki mau dengar ceritamu, lho!"

Sasuke membatu. "Pokoknya tidak!"

"Hikss... C-ce... r-ri... t-ta..." Hideki memasang tatapan memelas dengan efek air mata. Kedua matanya yang beriris lavender seperti Hinata itu berbinar memohon dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Dari mana Hideki belajar cara memelas ala Hinata?

"Ughh, baiklah..." Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. "Ceritanya sampai mana?"

"Sampai kartu Angel itu jatuh di pahaku, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menjawa dengan malu. Kembali teringat kejadian memalukan setelah itu. Wajah Sasuke juga mulai memerah.

"Ini tidak pantas di dengar anak kecil di bawah umur," kilah Sasuke sambil berusaha memasang ekspresi datar.

Tapi, sial! Susah sekali memasang topeng stoic di saat begini!

"Cerita saja. Toh, Hitomi dan Kiseki sudah bisa berpikir dewasa. Mereka, kan Uchiha," komentar Itachi yang diikuti anggukan Hana, Kiseki, dan Hitomi.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jadi setelah itu..."

.

.

.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, sibuk memandangi kartu Angel tersebut.

"Mau kuramal lagi?"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya ramalanmu tepat?"

"Ramalan yang kuberikan dulu tepat, kan?"

"I-iya, sih..."

"Kalau begitu pilih satu kartu dari keempat kartu ini!" Sasuke mengatur empat kartu di meja. Hinata terdiam.

"Mm, yang ini."

Queen.

"Hmm, kesehatanmu akan membaik jika berada di dekat lelaki berkulit putih pucat."

Hinata berpikir. Berarti sudah jelas bahwa Naruto dan Kiba yang memiliki kulit cokelat tidak akan cocok untuknya.

"Selanjutnya."

Hinata memilih kartu yang berada diujung kanan.

7. Hati

"Kau akan berbahagia dengan lelaki yang lahir di bulan Juli, tepatnya tanggal 23 Juli," Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai. Hinata kembali mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Lalu..."

Hinata memilih kartu yang berada di tengah.

Joker dengan model rambut emo.

Hinata kembali bengong.

"Kau akan kaya disamping orang berambut emo."

Hinata berpikir. Apa hubungannya gaya rambut dengan kekayaan?

"Yang terakhir."

Devil of Love

Hinata sukses menganga lebar.

"Takdirmu adalah menikah dengan lelaki berinisial..."

Hinata menahan nafas.

"S..."

"A..."

"S..."

"U..."

"K..."

"E..."

Hinata sweadrop.

"Intinya..." Sasuke berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Kau harus menikah denganku!"

"Itu permintaan, pernyataan, atau perintah?"

"Tentu saja perintah!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini Angel yang akan membantumu. Takdir sudah berkata jelas, kan? Tidak akan ada Uchiha Sasuke tanpa Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Batinnya.

"Lalu kenapa kartu tadi malah Devil -rrr- of Love? Kau pasti bohong!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku ini malaikatmu yang akan jadi Iblis cinta dalam hatimu."

Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tapi, tetap saja...

Cup!

.

.

.

"Apa artinya 'cup' tadi?" Hitomi bertanya penasaran. "Apakah..." Hitomi menyipitkan matanya. "Tousan memaksa mencium Kaasan lagi?" protesnya. Wajah Hinata makin memerah.

"Hei, bukan Tousan, kok!" Sasuke membantah. "Tanya saja sama Kaasanmu yang kau anggap polos itu."

Semua menoleh kearah Hinata, tidak percaya. "Kaasan, kau..."

"K-Kaasan juga tidak mengerti!" Hinata berkata dengan wajah memerah, malu. "Tiba-tiba rasanya, Kaasan ingin mengecap rasa manis saat..."

Hinata tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan memilih pingsan di tempat.

"Kyaaa, Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Hana berteriak khawatir.

"Hei, Hinata! Jangan pingsan dulu, bukannya kau berjanji untuk membuat Uchiha Junior ketiga untuk Hitomi dan Hideki?" Sasuke berkata dengan blak-blakan membuat Itachi menganga lebar, Hana membulatkan kedua matanya dan Hitomi menyeringai lebar.

"Akhirnya aku akan punya adik lagi!" Hitomi berteriak.

Hinata mendengus geli sambil membuka sebelah matanya. "Dasar Iblis," yang ditanggapi seringai khas dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

.

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dari chap satu. Nagi-chan senang membaca review para Readers semua.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**knight**

**Shyoul lavaen**

**Sasuhina-caem**

**Amai Yuki**

**Hikari Shourai**

**lonelyclover**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**

**Mikky-sama**

**SuHi-18**

**Mizuki Kana**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Ryu Uchiha**

**suka snsd**

**Ai-chan Kim**

**botol pasir**

**n**

**Sweet Delight**

**Dan untuk Hinata:**

**"Happy Birthday, Hime! Semoga cepat melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sasuke! Nagi-chan tunggu undangannya, lho!"#kicked#**

**Mind to Review?**

.


End file.
